Kamen Rider Crossverse : Zero Drive's Arrival
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: Well, this story consists of actually a story where after learning he doesn't exist, just a figment of imagination of his real self, Keiji Karuma excepts his real self, Ryousuke Takatsuki, taking on the Rider Team tournament. Soon given the task to investigate the disappearance of Tomari Shinnosuke, the past drive, may give him leads on why he was Kamen Rider Zero Drive himself.
1. RIDER INFO (Requested)

**Riders Kamen Rider Crossverse : Zero Drive's Arrival**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Zero Drive | Keiji Karuma / Ryousuke Takatsuki**

 **Appearance : Blue Haired, 6'4, Green Eyes, Light Nougat skin, ALWAYS wears Red, Black, or Yellow T-Shirts.**

 **Story : He has a dream in a coma about himself being Keiji Karuma being trapped with his best friend in another world. Once waking up to figure he was actually in the world of another, where he was on the case of why Shinnosuke Tomari was announced missing 3 months after finally destroying the Roidmude, it was found that two lived, Paradox and O.R.G. _Different than the rest of the Riders, Zero Drive actually has two vehicles.. Tridoron (Kind of dented) and Tridrone (Motorcycle), this mostly is because he needed a replacement vehicle for what happened to Tridoron in Round One of the tournament._**

 **Age : 16**

 **Birth Date : 1/3/1999**

 **View Pointer : DragonHissatsuEmperor (ORE.. SANJOU!)**

 **Equipment : Mr. Belt (Krim Steinbelt), Shift Proto Speed, Special, Fruits, High Speed, Tridoron, Koukan Cars, Handle-Ken (Saber Drive), Door-Ju (Shot Opener), Formula Hou Cannon, Formula Tridoron Boosters, Tridoron, Tridrone.**

 **Family : Zoro Takatsuki (Father / Secretly a Rider.. _Shh.._ ), Mana Takatsuki (Mother), Mizuri Takatsuki (Little Sis), Yuzu Takatsuki (Future Daughter) and Damien Takatsuki (Future Son, _not long 'til he's born._ )jkuyuyklkkll;**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider NEX Mach | Reiji Takuma / Yuuto Kazami**

 **Appearance : Red Haired, 6'2, Brown Eyes, Pale Skin, wears a jacket with Red stripes over a white with a Rider R on the hood.**

 **Story : A man who is approved as the best friend of Ryousuke, but figures out about Ryousuke's dream and tries to help Ryousuke erase it, mostly because it is embarrasing. Soon he learned that he was actually the reason of the fantasy.. Soon seaking out a way to end his desire.**

 **Age : 14**

 **Birth Date : 4/18/2001**

 **View Pointer : UltimaCrashMaric**

 **Equipment : Mach Driver, Signal Mach, Kaksarn, Magare, Kikern, Tomarle, Shift Dead Heat, Zenrin Shooter, Mach Racer, Shift Max Flare, Shift FUNKY SPIKE, Shift Midnight Shadow, Shift Mad Doctor, Shift Rumble Dump, Viral Spider, Cobra, and Bat.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider New Chaser | Rekishi Kandate / Ethan**

 **Appearance : Light Grey Haired, 6'4, Yellow Eyes, Light Nougat skin, wears a short sleeved purple cloak, with the Hood Always up in Shops.**

 **Story : A man who was a Roidmude body of Rekishi Kandate, ashamed that his human counterpart was a coward, he furtherware called himself Ethan, being known as Roidmude O.R.G.**

 **Age : Since His Birthday is always on the 24th of each month, he's 19.**

 **Birth Date : 1/24/14 | GLOBAL FREEZE**

 **View Pointer : KyoryuHidenDekadon**

 **Equipment : Brake Gunner, Viral Chaser Spider, Chaser Bat, and Chaser Cobra, Mach Driver Honoh, Signal Chaser, Shift Formula, Shingou Axe, Ride Chaser.**

* * *

 **AND FINALLY..**

 **Kamen Rider Flash Lupin | Toujou Wasabe**

 **Appearance : Gold Jacket, Grey Shoes, Black Pants, Black Hair, reddish orange eyes, wears a golden and red cap to cover up his forhead scar from the Global Freeze.**

 **Story : A kid who was taught by his father, Kagami Wasabe, to always steal and never trust Roidmude. When he found out that he had gained a new tool as a christmas gift from his father, he swore revenge on Zero Heart, who had deaged him.**

 **Age : 24 (Deaged to 16 by Heart)**

 **Birth Date : 2/8/1981**

 **View Pointer : LegendManExcalibur (He really likes Lupin's design, I kinda do too.)**

 **Equipment : Lupin Gunner, Lupin Viral Core, Custom Ultimate Lupin Bike.**

* * *

 **(Instrumental) - Ryousuke looks to Tridoron, then down remembering a burden he has to always carry, as Ethan and Reiji both look at their hands. Wasabe then stepped forward and sighed toward them all.**

 **FOR DEAL! - Drive was slashed at a Roidmude while Mach blasted at Heart in Dead Heat state.**

 **FOR REAL! - Chaser and Lupin were battling against Gold Drive, until they were both knocked into a wall, falling down while they dehenshined in slow motion.**

 **Tatta hitori sukku dekinai nara.. - Ryousuke whips Krim around his waist while turning the Key Module, charging toward Heart.**

 **Sekai wo sukuu shikaku wa nai no sa.. - Wasabe punched the ground from his failure of defeating Heart.**

 **Kangaeteru hima ga aru nara ima sugu.. - Reiji looked up, until he looked to Shift Dead Heat and growled loudly.**

 **Buttsubushi ni Ikouze, DO IT ANYWAY! - Chaser was blasted back by Brain, left alone in the rain with confusion and anger.**

 **Nazo ga toga reru tabi ni.. - Drive (Type Wild) notices the building was about to blow, jumping out as the building exploded immensely.**

 **Yureru Identity Kakushi! - Wasabe, Reiji, and Ethan all stood and henshined, battling against Gold Drive.**

 **Kakketsu karu kara.. - Drive becomes Type Technic as Brain charges toward him.**

 **Nani mahha de.. - Mach and Lupin both place their guns to slash mode and slash through Roidmude.**

 **Mayoi wo tsutete! - Chaser put the Shingou Axe to Full Throttle, slashing through a Roidmude and causing an explosion.**

 **Mezasu Basho E.. - All Four Riders kicked into Gold Drive, causing a major explosion.**

 **Top Gear De. - Ryousuke takes his hat off to show he's serious.**

 **LIKE A SPINNING WHEEL! - All Four Riders fought together against Ultima Evolved Heart.**

 **Mawari dashita unmei For Real! - Zero Drive turns to Type Tridoron, Mach Dead Heat, and Chaser placed Shift Proto Speed into the Mach Driver.**

 **Asphalt kette hasiru! - Flash Lupin fired a blast into Brain's chestplate, causing a large explosion.**

 **I'll Be There (x3) - At the first one, Zero Drive performed his wrist turn, second, NEX Mach performed his introduction movement, third, New Chaser charged the Brake Gunner, and Lupin slashed the screen.**

 **Sono namida Ochiru! - Mach puts the Mach Driver to Full Throttle, jumping into the air and kicking into Mashin Chaser.**

 **Temae de Kitto.. - The scene turns to the Present where Chaser is holding his axe at Mach's shoulder to hold him down.**

 **SO YOU ARE THE ONE! - Louise sighs and grabs Karuma, dragging him to her room to beat him like a slave, Kirche smirking while she followed.**

 **Sorezore no omoi wo kosete! - Louise looked to the sky, sighing as Drive, Mach, Chaser, and Lupin slashed at the Promised Number, causing it to explode.**

 **Kasoku shi tsuzukeru SPEED! - Tridoron, Ride Chaser, Mach Racer, and the Ultimate Lupin were riding through the land of Tristain.**

 **Dare ga- Zero Drive turns to Type Tridoron.**

 **Ichiban- NEX Mach turns to Dead Heat.**

 **Hayaku- New Chaser henshins and changes to Hayai (Proto) state.**

 **Tadoki suku ka Drive! - Flash Lupin henshins and slashes the screen, to change it to a Rainbow Colored Drive Symbol.**

* * *

"So.. Kamen Rider Sangou.." Ryousuke said to himself, "Keiji Karuma.." he sighed as he just walked home and thought about it for a little while. "Kamen Rider.. Zero Drive.." Ryousuke then looked up and realized what he had been looking for, "I'm at Top Gear!" he said, smirking brightly.

* * *

 **(Instrumental) - Team Drive races to the top of the tournament, working their way through each battle.**

 **Kimi no itami wakeataete hoshikatta, - Zero Drive fights Shocker Soldiers, while later fighting against Ghost.**

 **Kizuite kita kizuna wo shinjite.. - A memory of when he was a child, Ryousuke reaching for the hand of his dying mother.**

 **Kono sekai ni tatta hitori mujouken ni, - NEX Mach spins while kicking a Shocker Soldier into the air, kicking into it and causing an explosion.**

 **Aisuru kito mamoritai sore DA~KE! - Ethan tries to shoot at Ryousuke, but something keeps him from even touching the trigger.**

 **Tochirareta kioku no.. - Toujou henshins and stabbed Chaser in the stomach, causing him to be knocked into the wall.**

 **Kagi ni haru no wa KIMI TO! - Ryousuke as a child helping up a child embodied Ethan, turning to the future where the two are about to battle.**

 **Kanjiterunda! - Zero Drive slashes through Faiz's chestplate, causing sparks all around.**

 **Yuzurenainda! - NEX Mach and Meteor clash fists, soon knocking each other back.**

 **Kotaetainda! - New Chaser slashes at Mini Den-O, but holds himself from finishing him off.**

 **Kimi no tame ni! - Zero Drive and Dark Drive soon battle, soon causing an explosions.**

 **Top Gear De.. - Ghost and Zero Drive both henshin and fight against Dark Drive, as well as Dark Kiva, (AR WORLD).**

 **LIKE A SPINNIN' WHEEL! - Zero Drive appears on the top, NEX Mach on the left, New Chaser on the right, and Flash Lupin on the bottom of a color matching wheel, that soon spinned and the wheel flew into a large beast.**

 **Kousaku shiteku negai FOR REAL! - A bleeding Bujin Takeru hands a young boy an Eyecon, that seemed just like the Ore Eyecon, except instead of black, the body was orange.**

 **Kishinde TIRE ga sakeru! - All the Tire Koukan tires fly around as five henshin to Zero Drive, NEX Mach, New Chaser, Flash Lupin, and Spirit Ghost, all ready to fight against Team Shocker's two leaders, KR3 and KR4.**

 **I'LL BE THERE (x3) - Ryousuke looks up, Kazami looks up, Ethan looks up, then they all in Rider form slash the screen.**

 **Dare yuri mo hayaku! - Louise (Real World) smiles toward the three as they quickly pack up their things, ready to leave the hospital and defeat Team Shocker (Zero Drive : Type 09).**

 **Mezase Top Check! - Ethan defends Louise (RW) and Kirche (RW) from Gold Drive's attacks (Zero Drive : Type 13).**

 **SO YOU ARE THE ONE! - Spirit Ghost flies up, while the Tridrone rides Zero Drive on top of the building, they both see a giant robot. (Zero Drive : Type 10).**

 **Soresore no PRIDE kakete! - Mach uses his body to defend himself as a shield for Louise (RW), (Zero Drive : Type 06).**

 **Kaze wo kirsaite ku SPEED! - Spirit Ghost (Musashi Damashi) and Zero Drive (Type Fruits) jump to the top of the bot and begin slashing.**

 **Kimi ni.. - Ryousuke falls from death during Alternation Period (Zero Drive : Type 04.)**

 **Tsuzuku.. - Kazami falls from the same time period, (Zero Drive : Type 03.)**

 **Michi ga.. - Ethan breaks out of Chaser and falls to his knees, (Zero Drive : Type 05.)**

 **Temaneki suru DRIVE! - Lupin holds his Gunner toward Spirit Ghost and Zero Drive, firing the bullet straight toward them.**

 **(Instrumental) -** "I don't get it at all.." Ryousuke punches the wall from confusion of what's happening on the case of what happened to Shinnosuke. Kazami was sitting in a room, Arata staring at him with a sigh, "Grah!" Ethan slammed his fist into Toujou's face.

 **Mezasu Basho E.. - Zero Drive kicked toward a Ganma, but it disappeared and he missed, soon Spectre appeared and punched at the creature.**

 **Top Gear de, - Ryousuke kicks Heart into a wall, grabbing his neck for answers.**

 **THERE'S NO WAY BACK! - Ethan, Kazami, and Ryousuke all look at their hands, seeing the hands of the enemies they had slaughtered.**

 **LIKE A SPINNIN' WHEEL! - Ryousuke looks up to see Louise, Kirche, Siesta, and Tabitha there, while Montmorency was fixed on avoiding Guiche.**

 **Mawari dashita unmei FOR REAL! - Zero Drive had punched Spirit Ghost in the chestplate, everyone shocked for what had just happened.**

 **Asphalt kette hashiru.. - Ethan was about to leave, until he had seen Louise walk past him, he soon walked with her, also because she had an umbrella.**

 **I'LL BE THERE! (x3) - Zero Drive slashes through Gold Drive, Nex Mach shoots KR3, and New Chaser slashes through KR Psyga, all causing explosions.**

 **Sono namida ochiru, Temae de kitto! - Kazami then stopped when Louise had come to check on him, he couldn't move in shock she had actually come. Soon it was NEX Mach and New Chaser who had slashed down Zero Drive, almost hitting Mr. Belt, (Zero Drive : Type 08).**

 **SO YOU ARE THE ONE! - Toujou refused to take the hand stretched for him by Louise, for he had trusted no one.**

 **Doko made mo hashiri tsuzukeru.. - Ryousuke cries when he sees a picture of his mother in comparison with one of Louise's sisters, (Zero Drive : Type 17).**

 **Yoru ga akeru michi wo.. - Ethan glared toward Toujou, but then began to walk away, Louise worried.**

 **Mou tomerarenai! - Kazami sat in the rain next to a building corner, sliding his back down the wall.**

 **Koko omoi hajikare, - Spirit Ghost catches Zero Drive before he fell off the edge, soon Tridrone rode toward the two.**

 **LIKE A SPINNING WHEEL! / SO YOU ARE THE ONE!**

 **Dare ga - Zero Drive performed pose.**

 **Ichiban - NEX Mach too.**

 **Hayaku... - As well as New Chaser.**

 **Tadoki suku ka DRIVE! - The four soon kicked into eachother and caused an explosion, soon there was an R at the screen.**

 **FOR DEAR! - The R flashed at all colors as a circle barriered it.**

 **FOR REAL! - It soon turned to a Gold circled, silver R.**

 **(Instrumental) - Kazami, Ryousuke, Ethan, and Toujou lied on the ground in a cricle, smiling to the bright and beautiful sky.**


	2. Zero Drive : Type 01

**Kamen Rider PROJECT : Mach Speed!**

 **LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! ARE YOU READY FOR... MACH?!**

* * *

 **SIGNAL KOUKAN!**

 **SEBURU! (Summary) : What is currently happening is that Reiji Takuma and Keiji Karuma are taken to a different world, soon given a task as Familiars to protect the world from the newly revived Roidmude.**

* * *

I was wearing the Drive Driver, really excited to use it for the first time, "YOSH!" I turned the Key Module on the buckle,

 **START YOUR ENGINE!T**

it said as it began to play a music under the sound effect, I then levered the Shift Speed toy on the Toy Shift Brace and performed the Henshin Motion of Kamen Rider Drive.

 **DRIVE : TYPE SPEED!**

It was kinda cool to hear the sound effect, but I wished it was real, so I was about to put the toy away, but I saw a portal, grabbing the Drive Suitcase gearset, I ran into it. Not knowing what was gonna happen, I've played a lot of video games, so I can take many guesses. What I didn't notice, was that my friend, Reiji Takuma, followed me with his Mach Suitcase, ready for excitement.

* * *

 **But what I was about to guess, I couldn't believe I was correct, I was taken to another world. But not the one I actually wanted.**

* * *

"Uhh.." I slapped myself in the face to make sure I wasn't dreaming, "ITAI!" I wasn't, BUT that still hurt bad. I soon got up and decided to listen, hoping to get at least SOMEONE's name. "So, Louise.. Did you wanna prank us?" A red haired danzelle said, "SHUT IT, KIRCHE!" Louise shouted back, Kirche sighed and smirked proudly. I shook my head and walked up to bald, "Yo, Doctor No-hair, where's the bathroom?" I asked, the bald dude was shocked for some reason. "Such disrespect, but I will answer.. Down the left hall." Captain Old said, I headed straight to the bathroom, immediately closing the door behind me. Then Takuma fell through a portal and landed on his face, then the Mach Racer rode and stopped in front of him. I got up as I watched as Takuma was astonished by the looks of the Mach Racer, I then noticed Tridoron as I came out. I pulled out the Drive Belt, but noticed it was actually, on. "I thought I turned it off." I sighed, " **Hey! Don't respond to me as if I was a toy.** " it talked, which was awesome and creepy at the same time, "So.. Mr. Belt." I smiled. I stood up and looked around, " **So, where are we?** " Mr. Belt asked, "This time, I actually don't know." I replied to him, scratching the back of my head in confusion. "Hey! Which one of you is my familiar?!" Louise walked up, "Familiar?" both of us asked.

* * *

I was confused from what had just happened to us, I then thought about it for a sec, "So.. Meaning we were forced to this world. Of course, there has to be a reason.." I said to myself, "SHUT UP WITH THIS REASON CRAP!" Takuma said, "Reiji.." I punched him in the face, "BAKA! The ' _Reason Crap_ ' is the only reason we know what's going on!" I picked him up, "What we need is a way out." I let go of him and walked out. "For now, act casual.. Only henshin for emergencies, got it?" I said, "Fine then." Takuma said, ' _Why doesn't Reiji understand?!_ ' I questioned in my mind. I was walking off as Takuma coughed, he didn't understand, not at all.

"Okaa-san.. What do I do.." I asked the charm on my neck, opening it to see a picture of a woman with long pink hair, blue eyes, and a palish nougat skin, she was wearing pink in the picture, the picture was taken 4 hours before her death. "I will always protect your memory.. Ore ni yakusoku." I walked to the bathroom to wash my face, luckily I could tell what day it is since the calendar is the same here. " **So your mother was killed..** " Mr. Belt said, "By a Roidmude.. I can tell.. **109**." I said, " **109?** " Mr. Belt remembered only 108 Roidmudes, "More Roidmude are producing.. We have to get out there.." I said as I walked out of the bathroom, " **But how are you going to save the world AND work as a Familiar?** " Mr. Belt asked, "I'll find a way.." I walked out of the Bathroom.

* * *

 **(Unperfected World - Gaim Gaiden OST)**

 **Yume no miteita kono te de tsukurikaeru, sekai! - Karuma looked to the Shift Proto Speed, then looking up to the sky, the wind blowing harshly.**

 **Usomo giman mo sonzai shinai sekai wo.. - Takuma tries to punch at a Roidmude, but gets punched in the stomach, falling to the ground.**

 **UNPERFECTED WORLD! - Karuma and Takuma later punch each other in the face during a duel, both falling from the strikes.**

 **(Instrumental) - Karuma growls as he looked to the magic school, clutching his fist. Takuma walks up to the door, opening it to reveal a white glow, a glow causing Zero Drive and Mach to appear.**

 **Ano hi miageta sekai no itadaki wa(ha) kumo kakure.. - Louise looks toward the window, flowers flying by as the screen flipped to Kirche with a bluenette who read a book.**

 **Jimen ni wa tada jibun no muryoku ga ochita.. - A blonde boy held his flower and brought it to a blonde girl, who did not accept.**

 **TO HIGHER SKY! - Mach slammed onto the belt, rushing in Sonic Speed, charging through Roidmude and causing explosions.**

 **Nobori tsumeru kaidan wa nagaku.. - Proto-Drive was hit back by Heart, hitting a wall as Mr. Belt fell off his waist.**

 **Modorenai kindan no kajitsu wo teni shite! - Karuma whips the Mr. Belt around his waist as Takuma places the Mach Driver on his waist, " _Henshin!_ " they said as they came into henshin stance.**

 **DREAM OF A PERFECT WORLD! - Zero Drive and Mach clashed fists, shifting to Takuma and Karuma punching each other in the face.**

 **Itsudatte shinjiteita, tsuyosadekega anosora e chikazukuhanedato.. - Mach shot at various Roidmude with the Curve Signal power up, all the bullets shocking the enemies.**

 **DREAM OF A PERFECT WORLD! - Zero Drive jumps up and punches through a flying Bat Roidmude.**

 **Tsuyokimonodakega kitto, sekaimo hakanainegaimo mamoreruhazuto! - Mach and Zero Drive kick into the screen, summoning a Drive Symbol, then smiling toward the two Riders the rest of the cast.**

 **(Instrumental) - Zero Drive dehenshins and Karuma turns to Mach, who soon turns to Takuma and they both walk off to everyone.**

 _ **Kamen Rider Drive is not owned by me, but it is one of Toei's Grand Sponsors and should be respected like this, so please support to the Toei Company's Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Ultraman, and many more.**_

* * *

Louise was angry with me, I was a human, not some mystical creature, so she walked into her room and when she saw me she was pissed. "Do my laundry!" I sweatdropped from her command, "O-Okay.." I walked off and did what she had said, I then noticed the man who had killed my mother long ago, "Eh? How are you here?" I backed up in fear, as the man laughed loudly, " **Shift Cars! Assemble!** " Mr. Belt shouted as tiny cars flew all around and began hitting onto the person, him turning into to the Roidmude 109, Erase, " **You were right..** " Mr. Belt said, "I don't think transforming here is a good idea." I said, " **Of course not.. Too much chances of getting caught.** " Mr. Belt said, "That one doesn't matter.. Right now we're too open for the offense." I said as I stood and punched at the Roidmude, but it then caused a Density Shift, then Shift Proto Speed, Shift Special, and Shift Mega Max Flare came into the Shift Parks and I was able to move from the Shift Cars' special abilities. "My body.. It's.. Shift Up.." I ran off to escape from the Density Shift barrier, Erase became Human form and sighed, " _ **So.. There's a new Drive.. That thinks he can defeat me!**_ " Erase laughed loudly.

I stopped when I found Louise, when she grabbed my hair and slammed my head into the wall, me falling to the ground, which it hurt alot. I got up slowly and noticed that Erase followed me, I noticed it blasted toward me and I tackled Louise out of the way. I tried to stand, but Erase punched me down, grabbing my neck while picking me up, "Kisama.. Who do you think you are?!" Erase questioned after a blast came from Louise's wand, " **I think she made him mad.** " Mr. Belt said, "Now someone agrees with me that she's annoying.." I got up and grabbed Shift Proto Speed, I placed the car in the Shift Brace, " **Now are you ready to start your engine?!** " Mr. Belt asked, "I probably am.. **Henshin!** " I levered the Shift Car, while..

* * *

Takuma was standing on a plain opposing to a man with idiotly styled blonde hair, " _Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Super Battle!_ " Takuma pointed toward him, "Guiche, _it's just you.. and me._ " he said as he smirked. Guiche pulled out a rose angrily, "You have destroyed the rose.. Angering me!" he threw the rose and caused it to glow brightly. Takuma pulled out the Mach Driver, slamming it on his waist, " ** _Let's_..Henshin!** " Takuma pulled out Signal Mach, slamming it into the buckle, * **SIGNAL BIKE!** * he smirked as he slammed it down, * **RIDER : MACH!** * the belt glew, energy wheels flying all around as an plasma armor came onto his body, becoming physical as the energy wheels became part of the left shoulder pad, as a scarf flew out of the neck cloth, sparks flying from the scarf to the helmet, the sparks flying into the crystal, then Mach's visor glew brightly. "What?" Guiche backed up, "Tsutzuke.. Bokumetsu.. Itsuremo?" he was beating on the soldiers from the pedals, "Kamen Rider...MACH!" Mach uppercutted the last one, causing sparks to fly as it completely flipped over and fell.

" **DRIVE : TYPE SPEED!** " I became Proto-Drive, until once the tire came into the armor, a red armor surrounded it, as well as covered the purple on the shoulder pads as I smirked toward 109, "Kisama.. Who are you?!" Erase questioned, "I don't need to tell my name to those who are about to die." I said in the armor of Zero Drive. " **Oi, Karuma! Now is the time for Next Builder!** " Mr. Belt said, "Then here we go!" I pulled out Next Builder, but soon dropped the Shift Car from my body surging with too much power. " **So we really have evolved.** " Mr. Belt said, "If we evolved.. THEN LET'S SHOW OUR POWER!" I endured the power and charged toward the Roidmude, punching it back and Erase laughing loudly, "Hm?" I sneered at him, as he threw me out the window, soon I met up with Mach. I got up and both me and Mach were now facing against Erase, and Guiche's soldiers, " _ **Get him!**_ " Erase pointed, now we were fighting against the soldiers that Guiche had summoned, "What are these things?!" I questioned, "Mahou Seishi.. Remember that." Mach said, we both charged forward and began fighting.

* **SIGNAL BIKE!** * Mach slammed the Mach Driver slot down and smirked, * **SIGNAL KOUKAN! : KAKSARN!** * Mach's wheel turned to a split arrow sign. Mach spinned the Zenrin Shooter and pointed toward Erase, slamming at the driver 4 times, * **KAKSARN!** * he fired seven blasts, the blasts splitting all into a million blasts, causing explosions. I charged forward and punched at Erase, soon he evolved into a form that seemed like a Moose with eagle wings, the mouth a tri-beak. " _ **MY EVOLUTION HAS FINALLY BEEN FOUND!**_ " He laughed loudly, mocking me extently, "You think it's funny?!" I got up and pulled out Shift Mega Max Flare, " **TIRE KOUKAN! : MEGA ~ MAX - FLARE!** " I jumped and kicked the last wheel into Erase, causing him to be flung into a wall. Mach smirked, * **HISSATSU!** * he had pressed the button against while lifting up the slot, then slamming it back down, * **FULL THROTTLE : MACH!** * Mach tried kicking toward him, but Erase blasted toward Mach, erasing his kicking aura. As Mach fell down, I charged toward Erase and punched him in the chest plate, causing his armor to spark brightly, I was punched in the chest and knocked into the wall, Erase running off with his chance.

For now, what had to be done was finishing Guiche's soldiers, " **Oi, Karuma! Let's finish this!** " Mr. Belt said, "Yeah.. Full Throttle is a go!" I said as I activated Hissatsu, " **HISSTASU / FULL THROTTLE : MEGA ~ MAX - FLARE!** " I jumped up and kicked toward Guiche's Soldiers, causing a large explosion. I turned slowly toward Louise and the others, Mach kind of thinking of Kabuto, Decade, Kuuga, and Kiva, "Why do you get to act so cool?!" Mach said as he dehenshined uncontrollably, "Because I can control my powers.." I said as I walked off, walking into Tridoron and driving off. "You know who that was?" Kirche asked, "Kamen Rider Zero Drive.. Karuma Keiji-san." Takuma said, Louise in shock, "Him?!" she hadn't seen the henshin I had done, thinking I ran off like a wimp, but when she heard I did all that with Mach, she start being grateful, feeling like she had summoned the best familiar ever, which I actually didn't like. Though pissed with how lucky Louise was, Kirche had found a love, I also didn't like that part either.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Zero Drive!**

"Heart?!" Karuma stood up and noticed the Heart from Movie War Genesis, "But that movie hasn't come out yet.." Takuma was confused, "But it does come soon.." Zero Drive charged toward Heart and fought as Zero Drive, "So.. You want to defeat us just like the last Drive?" Heart questioned. " **Rider Kick!** " a green and gold version of Ichigo kicked Zero Drive, knocking him down before he could finish off Zero Heart, "Who are you?" Karuma questioned, "Ore wa.. Kamen Rider.. Sangou." a camera frame surrounded Sangou's face as he dehenshined.


	3. Zero Drive : Type 02

**Zero Drive : Type 02!**

* * *

"Should we really do it.." A voice said, "I think we should." another said, "Hey! He's waking up!" a familiar voice said.

* * *

 _Zero Drive was fighting against some creatures that were summoned for him to train against, " **It would be easier if we just switched tires!** " Mr. Belt said, "Fine then.. **Max Flare!** " he had called for the Max Flare Shift Car. " **FULL THROTTLE : FLARE!** * Zero Drive fire punched into one of them, burning them until they became a gooh, "Hup!" he then jumped into the air and kicked into it, exploding it, as well as dicintegrating it. "It seems you had a good training session.." A familiar voice said, "Heart.." he turned around to see Zero Heart from Movie War Genesis. " **I-It can't be..** " Mr. Belt was shocked, "Indeed, Krim.. Since Drive thinks he can defeat us.. We'll have to just test that." Heart transformed and charged forward, Zero Drive kneed him in the stomach, there's no way he could destroy Heart's core, but his body is a piece of cake! " **SH-SH-SHADOW!** " Three clones appeared and they all jumped into the air, " **FULL THROTTLE : SHADOW!** " all the Zero Drive clones and original kicked toward Heart, knocking him into the wall, but before Zero Drive could finish it, a razor feather slashed at all the clones and finally knocked back the original, giving Heart a chance to escape. _

_"Damn it!" Zero Drive looked to see who had hit him, Louise couldn't do anything from unability to do much magic. "Kamen Rider.." Reiji recognized him, "Sangou." the man at the roof jumped down, soon punching back Reiji, who transformed into Kamen Rider NEX Mach. Mach was punched in the stomach, Zero Drive raising his hand for Handle-Ken, he clashed the blade with 3's fist. " **RIDER PUNCH!** " He punched me in the stomach, a Falcon Punch is not as close to how painful that was, AND HE WAS IN ARMOR! " **RIDER KICK!** " 3 kicked into me and caused an explosion, "Remember.. Keiji Karuma doesn't exist.. Wake Peacefully.. Ryousuke." 3 said, '_Ryousuke. _' a bright light covered everything._

* * *

 **1st Person**

"WAH!" I awoke in a hospital bed, "Ryousuke! You're alive!" Reiji ran into the room, "This means Team Drive isn't disqualified!" he seemed excited, I began to remember things, "Damn!" outside was Kameran Reigas, the new leader of Team Faiz, making himself known as KR Voltex. Kame then walked in, "Well.. We still gotta decide who conquers the other." the wielder of the Voltex Gear smirked, "Meet me outside in an hour." I replied, I still got to get the hang of my.. Actual Self. "We almost thought you were dead, man." Reiji said, "Thanks, Reiji.." I thanked, "Reiji? My name is Kazami.. Did you really be in a coma for a long time?" Kazami asked, "Must've.." I sighed, "What did you dream about?" Kazami asked, "Well.." here goes, time to tell my best bro EVERYTHING.

"I, uh.. Regret asking.." Kazami looked outside, "Oi! It's time for the fight!" Kame came back with his crew, them and Team Drive's crew beginning to form a battle stage. "Team Drive is a go!" Kazami was excited, patting my back to cheer me on, "Alright.. Belt-san.. Dear god where are you.." I went to go find him before I went into battle, ' _I can't believe I made such a weird dre~_ ' I stopped in front of a pink haired girl, she seemed very familiar.. "Well.. You guess you did a nice job on the last fight.. Still a loser.." She smirked, thinking she was better than me, "Do you have a Rider System of some sort?" I asked, "No.." she sighed, I crossed my arms feeling angry from how she called ME a loser when she didn't even have a Rider System. "But I have Magic!" She said, Team Wizard member, "Are you good at it?" I asked, "No.." she sighed once again, I sort of laughed, "Who are you anyway?" I questioned, "Do you not remember me? It's Louise." she said, ' _Louise.. OH MY GOD, NO!_ ' I remembered from the dream, that's where I got Louise from, and they're both exactly the same!

* * *

"Now.. It is the two leaders in a fight, Team Drive's Zero Drive, Ryousuke Takatsuki, against Team Faiz' Voltex, Kameron Reigas, Who.. Will.. Win!" The judge was someone I bet you guys could recognize, you don't? He's from Gaim.. Think about that one. "Alright.. One on One." Kame smirked, "Fine then.. But don't cry when I kick your ass." I bragged, that dream really got me ready for this fight! "Alright then.." Kame pressed three buttons, 1-3-5, * **STANDING BY!** * Kame throws it in the air as he dodged Shift Cars, then caught the phone, " **Henshin!** " we had both said as we both began henshin sequence.

 **COMPLETE! / DRIVE : TYPE SPEED!**

We had both henshined and clashed our blades, * **READY!** * the blade of the Sharp Volter glew brightly as the mission memory of the Voltex Phone was inserted into the handle. " **SP-SP-SPEED!** * I was about to begin speed motion, * **START UP!** * Voltex smirks and charges toward me, I soon did the same, "WOW! Now this is more awesome than last time!" Kazami smirked, excited for Team Drive to win.

We passed through the trees while clashing blows, soon a blade smacked my chestplate, but it seemed to barely touch, "Alright then! He'll never get through this!" Voltex was ready, "Do you think that'll work twice?" I activated Full Throttle.

 **EXCEED CHARGE! / FULL THROTTLE : SPEED!**

I kicked toward Voltex and caused a clash, " **We've almost got him!** " Mr. Belt said, * **SP-SP-SPEED!** * I added even more power and kicked through Voltex's aura form. Soon the orange lined, blue eyes, and silver armored black body suit of the Voltex suit faded from Kame's body, "Ugh.." Kame was shocked he had lost, "But we're the 2nd best team.. We lost to Drive.." he had punched the ground, "Heh." I dehenshined and held my hand out, "Competition beat.. I'm pretty close to the final round now." I smirked brightly. "Who's next?" I asked, "Team Kabuto, their current leader is Kamen Rider Gatack." a researcher in Team Drive had said, "Alright then.. Arata Kagami, here we go." I smirked.

* * *

 **Kazami's POV**

* * *

"Man, that was so cool." I was admiring my best friend, but how did he know what was gonna happen? "That's beside the point.." I tried to clear that from my mind, "So.. You're the Mach of the present day?" a familiar voice said, "It can't be.." I turned, "Brain?" I backed up in fear, I still haven't gotten much used to the Mach powers. "Flattering.. Truly flattering." Zero Brain had turned to Super Evolved Roidmude form, soon charging toward me, " **Let's.. Henshin!** " I had transformed to NEX Mach and shot him back. "We can't have that now, can we?" Brain shot me in the back so that it would be fair, "What do you want with me?" I questioned, "I need you as bait to get Drive." Brain sighed, "Hell no!" I slashed at Brain with the Zenrin Shooter and ran off, "A mere child should be punished." Brain changed to human form and swept the dust off his shoulders.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON _Project MACH SPEED_!**

 **Drive : Type Special!**

" **Henshin!** " Black punches at a Shocker Soldier, but gets knocked back, soon Zero Drive comes to help, but he was kicked back and surrounded by Mamooth, CheetahSnail, and Lizarma.

 **KAIGAN!**

A orange and black Rider had stood in front of him,

 **ORE : LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHOST!**

 **GO! GO! GO! GO!**

he had slashed at Zero Drive in the Finals in the tournament, "Ikuzo!" they both jumped into the air.

 **DAI KAIGAN : ORE / HISSATSU : FULL THROTTLE!**

 **OMEGA DRIVE! / SPEED!**

They had both kicked into each other and caused explosions,

 **KAIGAN : MUSASHI!**

 **DRIVE : TYPE FRUITS!**

Drive and Ghost had caused explosions, clashing blades in every single moment they could, explosions popping every clash.

 **CAST OFF!**

 **CHANGE : STAG BEETLE!**

* * *

 **Project MACH SPEED is a GO!**


End file.
